Remember You, Always
by Winter's Holly
Summary: Part II of Forget Me Not:"Promise me that you'll watch over Sasuke." When memories return, will Sakura stay with Konoha or go with Sasuke to kill Itachi? "I promise, Itachi-san." SasuSaku Please Review!
1. Chapter I: Silence

_WOOT! I am back! I'm just going to love writing this! Finally I wanted to write part two so bad! I am damn happy that I finally got it written! Anyways, I hope you like it! LET THE STORY BEGIN!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BUT I DO OWN THE MANGA AND THIS PLOT!**

_**For those of you who are confused, it's best that you read Part I first, which is called "Forget-Me-Not."**

* * *

_

_Remember You, Always_

_By: Winter's Holly_

"_Beginnings are usually scary and endings are usually sad, but it's the middle that counts. You have to remember this when you find yourself at the beginning._" Sandra Bullock

-My-

Chapter I: Silence

"_In good times and bad times, I'll be on your side for ever more...that's what friends are for.__"_

_19__th__ of June…Amegakure no Sato...Dango Shop…12:00 pm…_

The summer was excruciatingly unbearable as the sweltering heat forced all of the villagers of the Hidden Rain Village to retreat into their homes. It also made it bad for shop owners to get business in progress, considering no one would dare tread under the sun. In the dango shop on the corner of Mizu Drive and Shiro Boulevard, the keeper was speaking with his assistant, a woman in her mid-forties, who just sat on one of the stools of the bar, nodding lazily to his complaints.

"Damn this heat! We haven't had one customer today!" he whined once more, banging his chubby fist onto the wooden counter. It was absolute too quiet, minus the quiet hum of the television in the top right corner. There was no wind; it was odd that there hasn't been any rain, considering it is a rainy village. The manager turned to the woman with anticipation in his eyes. "Do you think _he _can summon the rain for us? Maybe it'll help with the crops as well. All of our produce was gone by the first week of June."

The woman sat up with a smile on her face when the topic of their leader was brought up. "I think he will; this is our leader after all," she said in such an admiring tone. "He saved us so many times in the last World War. He's a very great leader, Lord P—"

The sounds of the wind chimes rang with a gentle pitch as the flap of the shop was flipped up by the person who came in. The outfit the person wore made them, the two workers, twitched in disbelief. It was unbelievably hot and the person was wearing a black cloak on his or her. Not only that, but the person was wearing a mask that looked like an ANBU mask, but at the same time not. There were very intricate designs in mostly the bottom half of the mask. The two slanted slits that were meant for the eyes were black along the outside as the bold red outlined the black. With the slits and red dominating the mask, it made person looked more intimidating. As the cloaked figure sat at the farthest end in the shadowed corner, the woman tentatively walked over with the menu and pad.

Placing the menu down, she tried to be polite when she asked, "What would you like today…eto?"

"Ocha, nanitozou," came a soft, yet monotone voice.

The elder woman was surprised when the person removed her mask; a soft, pale face was discovered. She had half expected to see a horrid face to be behind the mask. There were no scars or bruises at all. But, there were large pale blue eyes that seemed to be clearer than the purest water in Ame which stood out against the contrasting dark violet of her hair. But the length of her hair was unknown, considering she kept her hood up, but the locks are slightly wavy. However, as the woman looked into the young woman's eyes, the pale blue hue made her gaze ice cold that it made the woman afraid to be near her.

The young woman lifted a fine black brow at the server's behavior. "Obaa-san?" she called out stoically.

"A-ah! Hai, gomenasai, Ojoo-san! I'll get your tea right away," she stuttered and hurried back to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she went the manager and gave him a look, indicating how she wanted to leave right now. When she placed the teapot down on the woven circular mat along with a couple of cream ceramic cups, the young woman looked up.

"This is Amegakure, is it not?" she asked politely as she sophisticatedly poured tea into two cups, causing the woman to be confused. Afterwards, the girl gestured to the seat across from her. "Please, have some tea with me," she offered.

Not sure on what to do, the woman gave a wary stare at the girl before hesitantly taking a seat. She took up the cup of hot tea and sipped it slowly. "What would you like to know about Ame, Miss?"

"Actually, I'm visiting some relative of mine and it's the first time I'm visiting Ame," the young lady replied softly, but kept on her impassive gaze. "My Ojiji had just moved here."

The elder woman blinked in honest surprise. "Hontou ni? From where?"

The girl took a long sip of her tea before answering. She turned to look out of the window and saw that there were no clouds in the sky. "I thought it was rumored to have rain here everyday," she said, changing the subject.

"Yes, it is true," said the server and looked out the window herself. "But I suppose since it is summer, nature must take its course."

It was quiet for a long time until the young woman took up her mask and placed it back on its proper place. When she placed money on the table, she gave a low bow to the woman and said, "Thank you for the tea, Obaa-san."

As she headed for the door, the elderly woman stood up with a worried gaze. "Are you sure you want to go out by yourself?" she called out. "It's dangerous in Ame for a girl to be by herself."

The girl turned around with a nod and continued on her way, not taking in the woman's warning. After several minutes, the manager jogged up beside the woman as they watched the cloaked girl's figure disappeared over the hill. He turned to look at the shorter woman.

"I wonder who she was. Did she say anything interesting?" he asked, curious.

She shook her head. "No; she only said that she was visiting a relative in the city."

Blinking, he turned back to see two birds fly by, chirping loudly. "What a strange day."

-_Deepest-_

_Konohagakure…_

In the office of the Hokage, Tsunade seemed to be more stressed than she's ever been. Paper documents were all throughout her floor, leaving no room to walk while the delicate scrolls were piled messily atop her desk. Leaning back of her wheeling chair, Tsunade had a damp towel over her forehead to relieve herself of the stress and heat. It was too hot to work! Every time she wanted a break, Shizune would burst in with another load of documents from the Feudal Lord. But finally, after yelling at her apprentice to leave, Tsunade got her moment of rest. Ever since a month ago, she's been on the go nonstop. The blonde Hokage sighed and opened her eyes to glare tiredly at the ceiling. Everyday, the memory of that procedure replayed in her mind along with the response she received from the rest of Rookie Nine.

_One month earlier…_

_"She has completed the ANBU exams with perfect scores, Tsunade," Homura stated as he read through the listed of requirements to pass. "Sakura has done exceptionally well in the investigation and torture division. Ibiki has told me that her heart was bound to be keep locked up; no emotions wavered her decision. From Anko, she reported that Sakura had survived through the three days of danger in the Forbidden Forest. However, she completed that course within an hour and wanted to complete the three days to be ready for anything," the advisor finished and looked at Hokage. _

_Tsunade looked like she wanted to just run and vomit in the bathroom so badly. The information of Sakura's immediate progress made her feel so dizzy and nauseous. It gave her a headache just to imagine what Sakura would be like after she completes the end of her bargain. _

_"Tsunade, it's time," Koharu said sternly. "Sakura is a very valuable asset to us and—"_

_A fist was brought down harshly as Tsunade silenced her two advisors quickly. The room was filled with anger, frustration, and stress. Raspy panting was heard slowly filling in the quietness and the Hokage gradually glared at the two old people. "Enough!"_

_However, despite her anger radiating, Koharu stepped up and said in the same stern voice, "Tsunade, whether you like it or not, you will send her off on that mission with no memories of anyone, but only of herself. That way, her emotions will not get the best of her in any situation. Sakura's only objective is to complete that mission at all cost without fail."_

_"Send Jiraiya on a mission as well to receive more information on the Akatsuki," Homura added while Tsunade only glared harder and scoffed._

_"I don't _need _to tell Jiraiya what he has to do," the Godaime drawled out with acid in her tone. "At least, he can do something for this village."_

_Outraged, Koharu started, "Tsunade! We have been in this council for since your grandfather's time! And—"_

_"And yet look at us! We've been though two wars and a battle! What did that bring us?! Because of your so called guidance, Orochimaru is still alive and he is going to start a third war no matter what we do," Tsunade stated with harsh absoluteness that the two advisors had no room contradict back. "I know we can't let him repeat the World War, but he's going to use Sakura _and _Sasuke as the trigger. Sasuke had been the first trigger by himself, but now that Sakura had gotten more involved with the boy than we would have liked—she is also in danger as well! Orochimaru almost kidnapped her through Sasuke if it weren't for Sai! We can't risk—"_

_"Which is why she is such an asset to Konoha!" Homura cut in only to be thrown back down by the hot-tempered Hokage as she destroyed her desk._

_"She is a human being, godammit! Sakura is a fucking person! She's not a weapon used for war! That girl—"_

_"That girl is a ninja and will only serve as a ninja," a cold distant voice intervened this time. All eyes were now averted to the man who was known as the leader of the organization, Root: Danzo. _

_Tsunade immediately narrowed her eyes and bit her tongue to keep from yelling out. "What do you want, Danzo?" she spat his name as if it tasted bad in her mouth. _

_The crippled man moved slowly until he was at the center of the room. "Why don't you let the girl join Root?" he suggested, ignoring the burning gaze of the Godaime. "She can get better training there than she would with your regular ANBU squads."_

_"She has all the training she needs from me. I don't want her mind to be corrupted by you."_

_When Koharu was about to speak up, the look in Tsunade's eyes told her to stay down, lest she be in more trouble._

_Tsunade turned back to face Danzo after Koharu's interruption with a now calm expression on her face. She was very stoic as she said, "No, Danzo. Sakura will have her memories erased by me completely; without them, she will no longer be hindered. Now leave."_

_Danzo stood there for a second and glanced about him and then back at his superior. He can see. The intent to kill should he interfere. The man sighed and bowed as he turned to leave. When the man finally left, Tsunade looked at her two advisors with a cold and disturbing gaze. "If you two intended to interrupt Sakura's mission in anyway, I have no problem in issuing your execution for disobeying the Hokage." With that, she went passed them silently and left the room. As Tsunade strolled the hallways, a frown replaced her malicious one while she headed for the hospital._

_-_

_After receiving Sakura from her room, the two master and student were now underground in an old sealing room. It was a room that was somewhat similar to that of the one Kakashi sealed the curse seal on Sasuke in. But this room, this room was meant for summonings or sealings too forbidden and destructive to take place on the surface. It hasn't been used since the first Hokage was alive. But the room was abandoned now because it's now too unstable and a new room was built elsewhere. _

_When Tsunade was done writing out the incantations on the floor of her own blood, she moved to Sakura and wrote the characters on Sakura's forehead, down the side of her face and onto her shoulders. Before she went any further, however, Tsunade stopped and sighed. _

_"Are you sure you want to do this, Sakura?" she asked for the umpteenth time now. _

_Sakura who hasn't spoken since the meeting earlier that morning finally looked at her Shishou with dull, dark green eyes. "I'm sure, Shishou," she answered again._

_"Demo—"_

_"I have to do this, Shishou. I have my end of the bargain to keep," the kunoichi said flatly. "I have to redeem what's happened to me, Naruto, and…him. I can't run anymore."_

_Her Shishou closed her eyes as she tried to hold back her frustration. "If you truly want to forget then, I'll mark your heart as well. I'll make your heart forget all of the connections you made with Sasuke and everyone else."_

_"Will it be as life threatening as the Gyaku Kinen no Jutsu?" Sakura asked curiously while Tsunade made her way back on the outside of the large red seal._

_Moving her hands swiftly, Tsunade paused on the last hand sign and looked straightly at Sakura. "No, it won't; however, the price for this jutsu will be a lot more pain on your part, Sakura. You will feel no pain, no happiness, no anger…just emptiness. And when you do, if ever, recover your memories once again, trust me, it'll hurt you more than hell itself. All of the emotions you forget come rushing back to you and it'll make you want to kill yourself. Now…I ask you again. Do you want to do this?"_

_She was speechless; so that was it. She'll feel nothing. Nothing at all. She'll truly be a shell of herself. With no feelings of remorse or happiness or even anger. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. "Will I—will I still be myself?"_

_Silence was all she needed to know the answer. _

_The answer is no._

_Moving her gaze to the blood written characters, Sakura once again thought about her life. It's too filled with pain and she's lost Sasuke again. That in itself had destroyed that was barely even left of her. No, she has to take this mission. It's the only way she'll be able to find peace again._

_"Hai; I still accept this mission, Shishou," Sakura responded with a determined yet saddened gaze. _'I hope I'll see you again, Shishou.'

_Taking a deep breath, Tsunade dropped to the ground with both hands while shouting, "Kioku Kesu no Jutsu!" A loud ringing sound was heard as chains emerged from the seal and bound Sakura when she floated into the air. The blood on her body began to burn as she gritted her teeth to keep from screaming out. When the blood markings were now glowing brightly, Tsunade finished off the last hand sign. "Seal!" The markings disappeared into her flesh as streaks of light came from her head and chest. All of the light gather into a ball and kept compressing itself until it dispersed into tiny particles. When it was gone, the chains retracted and the seal slowly disappear as Sakura was floated down gently to the ground. She was unconscious, but breathing steadily as Tsunade hurried to her side. Kneeling, she looked at her apprentice's face and saw the change. The sickly complexion on her face was gone, replaced by a healthy red blush. Her skin, too, seemed to look more with muscle instead of thin of bone. As she turned around, she saw Ibiki and Anko coming towards her with frowns on their faces._

_"Bring her to the hospital," she ordered. "We'll give her, her assignment as soon as she wakes up."_

_Present…_

_'Has it really been a month?' _Tsunade thought as she glanced out her window. The sky really was sunny today. It seemed as if the last two months were just hell. "It's too peaceful," Tsunade said to herself, not noticing that the door opened and her apprentice, Shizune walked in.

"Doushita, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked as she placed down another stack of papers for the Hokage to sign.

Tsunade turned and looked distantly at the papers, ignoring the medic. "Have you received any news yet?" she finally said, looking at Shizune.

"Iie."

"What about Team 10?"

Shizune opened her mouth to speak until the door slammed opened. "Team 10's returned along with Team Kakashi!" the ninja gasped, but judging by his expression, it wasn't good.

Immediately, Tsunade stood up and rushed out of the room.

-_Wishes-_

_Otogakure…_

The shadows bounced off the walls as the flames on the torches flickered ominously due to the presence of the man who was feared among many of the Five Great Nations. Orochimaru strolled casually down the darkened halls with Kabuto trailing obediently behind him as they headed to a certain room. The room was quite a ways away considering the young man they were searching for like to be distant from others. After long minutes of turning left and right, the two arrived at their desired destination. Without having the courtesy to knock, Orochimaru let himself in only to moved quickly to his right as a clang was heard hitting the wall. Glancing at the object thrown, the Sannin realized that it was a kunai and smiled with malevolent.

As he stepped in, the man gave a chuckle before saying, "Were you expecting me?"

The young man spoken to was lying on his bed with his back towards the two as he ignored them. After some time had passed, the Uchiha turned until he was on his back and sat up slowly, all the while trying to hide his angry expression. His breathing was heavy as the air had a heavier weight to it. Kabuto glanced nervously at Orochimaru and then Sasuke, wondering what he was going to do. Then as if possessed, Sasuke lifted his face and crimson was the only thing seen from the darkness that surrounded him.

"What…do you want?" Sasuke murmured softly, but behind the softness was a threat. If Orochimaru didn't tell him soon, he might just kill him.

Again, the man chuckled, not caring for his murderous eyes. "I have a mission for you, Sasuke-kun," he answered with a smile as the dim yellow light played off his pale skin.

Sasuke tilted his head a fraction of an inch. "Nani?"

Seeing this, Orochimaru moved closer and dodged all the other traps the young man had set. When he was within two feet of Sasuke, he bent down a little until eye level and smiled at Sasuke eerily, his gold eyes in glee. "You'll be visiting a long lost friend in Nami no Kuni."

"A friend?" the boy asked with a lifted brow, his Sharingan still activated.

"Yes; you will befriend her soon," Orochimaru said with giddiness. "Come; let's get you more briefed on the mission you'll be given."

With that, the Sannin straightened himself up and left the room. As he walked down the hall, Kabuto was at his side with a questioning gaze. "Is it her?"

Orochimaru nodded. "I will finally get the body I want."

_Tak!_

_Tak!_

_Tak!_

From behind, Orochimaru gave a glance of his shoulder to see that Sasuke had actually come. He could see the anticipation of fighting radiating off of him, but there was also something else he noticed. And this made him turn back around with a wider, devious grin. In Sasuke, he could see it. He could see all that _curiosity. _

* * *

**-laughs like a madman...or woman**- **Anyways! How did you like it?! Was it good?! Is it AWESOME?! The beginning of PART II! WOOT! Again, if you haven't read "Forget-Me-Not," then you'll be confused as hell!**

**Anyways, I'm going to start writing my book, too, so it'll take a while to update, but may be not!**

**Anyways again! You guys know I'm a review whore, but that's because I have lack of confidence and I really want to see if people like the way I write. That's why it's taking me so long as well to see if I really wanted to start my book or not because of my low self-esteem. So please PLEASE REVIEW for me alright! I really don't want my bitch rant to come out again! LOL! SO DO HAVE THE COURTESY TO REVIEW, ALRIGHT!**

**WARNING! For you newcomers into this story, I swear to god that IF you do read this story, I had better have a review! Because, I already said in my last updated stories, that I WILL STOP writing to stop wasting my time and yours! So if you don't want to wait a whole fucking year to know, better read because I'm getting a busier and busier everyday, but still have enough time to write little by little! So review, kay? KAY!**

**Okay, I lied. My bitchy side did come out! Sorry PiePerson! I didn't mean to scare you again! I don't know what's up with me recently! **

**So for any questions or concerns, feel free to tell me in the review or pm me (but I mostly prefer the review since it'd be easier to just do the reply). Again, review!**


	2. Chapter II: In The Dark

**Murhur! I finally updated! Woot! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Why?! Because I actually corrected my mistakes! HAHA! I know! It's something I shouldn't be proud of! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Tchyeah! I wish!**

_

* * *

_

Chapter II: In The Dark 

"_The leaves of memory seemed to make a mournful rustling in the dark__" _

_Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

_By: Winter's Holly_

_22__nd__ of June…Konohagakure…_

The day was sunny again, but not the emotions of the villagers. For everyone, it was a time to mourn for one of the most beloved shinobi known. He was a good friend, a great teacher, a loving husband, and a trusted shinobi who carried out his duty to the end. His name was Sarutobi Asuma.

When Team 10 and Team Kakashi arrived three days before, all had a look of sadness on their faces, except one. Shikamaru finally avenged his sensei's death by killing Hidan, the man who murdered Asuma. Though, it was a lot more painful to tell Kurenai that he died, considering she was carrying his child. As the funeral ended later that day, Shikamaru walked over to his friend Naruto after speaking with Kurenai.

"You smoke now?" Naruto asked quietly when he glanced at the young man from the corner of his eye.

Said young man just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the sky. "Never mind me, how are you fairing?" Shikamaru turned fully to observe the blonde shinobi who immediately stiffened at the mentioning. "She's been gone for a month now and no one knows where she's at. The only person that does know is Tsunade."

For a while, Naruto tried to talk, but just couldn't work up the courage to. It was hard having to train everyday to get Sasuke back; but now that Sakura's disappeared, it seems like all of his effort to keep his promise was in vain. Finally, he gave a wavering grin to show Shikamaru he was doing fine. But it didn't work. Sadness instantly took over as he lowered his head.

"I've lost two friends now, Shikamaru. I feel like everyone's leaving me again," Naruto stated while his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "My family is breaking."

"Mendokuse! What did I tell you before, huh? Just cause they're not here with you, doesn't mean all hope is lost," the brunette said exasperatedly. "You still got us to back you up. If you keep being all pessimistic about it, they'll never come back!"

He knew that came out harshly than he expected, but Naruto knew he meant well. It was his way of getting the blond to cheer up. As predicted, Naruto scoffed at himself and put on a big grin.

"You're right!" said Naruto loudly as he punched his friend on the shoulder. "I have to be optimistic! I have to train harder so I can bring them back!"

While Naruto ranted on and on, Shikamaru smiled a small smile, glad that he helped his formerly depressed friend out.

-_Your-_

_Amegakure…9: 55 am…_

In a little hut, an elderly man was sitting on his stool watching the clouds go by quietly as he waited for his granddaughter to show up. It has been three days already and she should be arriving soon. Hopefully, traveling in the village wasn't too difficult for her, considering he taught her how to defend herself. While he sat, he thought of his days in Konoha, wondering what his favorite person was doing at this moment. He missed her, he'd admit, but her strength he did not. She was sometimes too scary for him. His granddaughter, in fact, reminds him very much of her. He hasn't seen her or his granddaughter for a month now.

He sighed and looked at the book he had written in his time away. It was almost done now, but there was still a little bit left that he needed to write.

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

The old man looked up and went to open the door, while placing his book down. Checking outside his window first, the old man didn't see anyone. Cautiously, he opened the door a bit to see a black cloaked figure outside his door. The person bowed.

"Jiji," she greeted as she took of her mask.

The old man smiled and let the young girl in. "Arashi! It's good to see you again, child!" he greeted back happily. "How is your grandmother?"

_How are Konoha and Tsunade?_

Arashi nodded. "Fine, but there are some problems with crops on the farm," she said, looking outside. "It seems like the pesticides aren't helping at all."

_We're losing more men on the field. Back up isn't helping the situation._

The old man frowned. "What about your brother? He's not getting into trouble, is he?"

_Naruto isn't being targeted by the Akatsuki, is he?_

Right then and there, the secret conversation stopped as Arashi gave him a confused frown. "Brother?" she asked. "I have no brother."

"Oh yes; that's right. I'm sorry," he apologized and stood up, walking to a room in the back. Arashi stared at him in question until he came back a few minutes later. "Stand down."

Understanding, Arashi stood up and gave the man a bow. "Kai," she mumbled, dispelling the jutsu she cast onto herself. Soon her features changed: violet wavy hair was now straight pink hair; blue eyes now a pale green hue; and her expression colder than before. "Jiraiya-sama."

Before her, the old man morphed into the legendary toad Sannin, Jiraiya. Jiraiya gave a nod back before handing Sakura a manila package. "In there should be the contents of your mission, Sakura," he stated, watching the girl's every move. Instead of being the girl he met before, she was acting like a mature grownup even though she just barely turned fifteen years old a couple of months ago. The way she read the information, no emotion was shown on her face—just like an ANBU. _'Tsunade, she really has changed.'_

When Sakura was done reading the contents, she turned to bow at Jiraiya. "Is there something else you would like me to do along with my mission, Jiraiya-sama?" she asked monotone.

After much contemplation, Jiraiya decided on what to say. She'll question it, but it'll make her think about it a while. "Yes; just don't forget who you are and that you still have others in Konoha beside you," he stated as the young woman lifted a brow in question. "Even the person you least expect will be there. And…good luck, Haruno Sakura. May the fire of Konoha burn brightly within you."

Even though, she didn't understand a word he had just spoken, Sakura just nodded and cast the genjutsu again. "Hai, Jiraiya-sama. Sayonara," she bid and then left the hut with Jiraiya watching her go. When she was gone, Jiraiya closed the door and went into his room. Taking out a piece of scroll paper, a brush, and an ink pot, Jiraiya began to write his message to Konoha. Afterwards, he rolled up the tiny scroll and summoned a frog, tying the scroll to its back. "To Konoha," he ordered as the toad nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Looking out the window, Jiraiya sighed and got ready to face the biggest and last battle he'll ever had.

-_Kindness-_

_11: 05 am…Along the road…_

After Sakura left the hut, Jiraiya's words still lingered in her mind as she tried to decipher them. Of course, she knew she had the people of Konoha with her, but the way he said it was as if she had other people. Closer to her than the villagers. It was odd, though. When she first woke up, she knew she was Haruno Sakura, yet she had a lingering feeling that there was something else she was missing. She knew she was an accepted ANBU and when she got her mission, she asked no questions about it. For some reason, Sakura knew she had to do this mission, but didn't know why. She felt so obligated to take it. And the other part of Jiraiya's parting words gave her more confusion than she ever felt since the start of this mission. He said _'even the person you least expect will be there.' _But who? She couldn't think of anyone who she felt for would be like that.

Sakura moved her masked blank gaze to the sunny sky. Her blue eyes narrowed, seeing how peaceful it was. It was too suspicious. Too peaceful for her liking. Sighing Sakura shook her head. _'Maybe I'm just being too paranoid,' _she thought looking around. There were only mountains and trees, but no one was in sight. Of course, it was getting extremely hot as well, but she didn't dare take off her cloak. She would expose herself too easily. Living the life of a ninja allows no luxuries, she knew that. But it would be nice if she could finally go into somewhere relaxing.

_'But I can't do that. I'm an ANBU and I have to finish this mission no matter how long it takes.'_

Taking out a little scroll that the Hokage had given her, Sakura read the information of her mission again. She was supposed to go the Land of Waves and find more information on the Akatsuki. Though, it would be more efficient if she went the main country itself, instead of a small island to attain the info needed. Still the way her superior had worded it made her suspicious. When she asked the Hokage to go the Country of Water, the woman only ignored it and told her to go Nami no Kuni.

"I wonder why Hokage-sama didn't tell me," Sakura said to herself as her lips turned downward into a frown. _'I don't like being kept in the dark. What is our village planning to do?'_

The violet-haired ANBU shook her head and tucked the scroll back into her bag and continued to Nami no Kuni. Considering she was in Amegakure no Sato, she'd have to cross back into the Land of Fire and that would take a week. Also counting the days she needed to get out of Ame that would take three days. Once she was out of Hi no Kuni, it would take her an extra four days just to get to the island. But then there was problem of lodging and breaks as well. It would take her at least more than two weeks just to get to the country at this pace. If she quickened, then it would just take five days or a week at the most.

Nodding to herself, her calculations seemed about correct. Feeling a new fuel to get her going, Sakura gathered herself together before taking into the trees.

­-_Kills­_-

_12: 13 pm…Otogakure…_

It's been two hours since Sasuke left for his journey to the Land of Waves. Though Orochimaru knew the young man would find it irritating, the Sannin went to see him off along with his right-hand man, Kabuto. Orochimaru remember the Uchiha's expression when he told him that if there was one person, who seemed suspicious enough, bring the person with him. This, of course, baffled the young man, but he said nothing and nodded.

Now Orochimaru stood atop of a hill by the hideout, enjoying the breeze that summer brought. For once a tranquil smile was on his face. Ah…how he wished everyday was like this, but where would be the fun in such a slow moving time? Yes, once he gained his new body, Orochimaru would make such an exciting event happen! The first to witness this would be his former village, Konoha. Oh, they would experience the full of the event he had in store for them once he gets his new body.

His soft smile turned into a malicious grin as a small chuckle erupted from his pale lips. "Yes, when Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan get together again, I'll make sure that I get that body," he said to himself, but soon frowned when weakness took over him again. _'I'll have to move to Sasuke-kun's body soon, though, and that means no child of an Uchiha or Haruno. Damn it!' _his golden eyes glared vehemently at the tranquil scene before him. His tongue clicked in annoyance as he came up with nothing, but to use Sasuke's body. _'If those two do not conceive a child, then I'll take his body.'_

-_Me_­-

_Hi no Kuni….Sasuke…_

As soon Sasuke left Otogakure, he slowed his pace down when he was at the border of Hi no Kuni. It was a relief, though, to be able to leave that godforsaken hideout. Being kept there was boring him to death. All he did was train, eat, and sleep. Every time he went anywhere, the Otonin there would always bow down to him or back up in fear. It was the same old routine every damn day and it was just plain boring. So he was pretty surprised when Orochimaru even came to his room to tell him that he was given a mission.

_21__st__ of June…Briefing…_

_"Sasuke-kun, I want you to go to Nami no Kuni," Orochimaru ordered._

_The young man narrowed his eyes. "Why?"_

_Orochimaru sat in his chair with a smile, leaning forward so Sasuke can see that smile. "Well, for one, I want information on Akatsuki and…" he drawled out, making Sasuke activate his Sharingan from impatience._

_"And?" he demanded._

_"I need you to escort a young lady who goes by the name of Arashi," stated the Sannin as he watched for any change of expression in the young man's face. But there was none, but indifference._

_"A girl?" he asked deadpanned. "Why? She's not so weak is she if you want her here. Just let her come on her own."_

_The snake Sannin chuckled lightly while shaking his head. "Sasuke-kun, I want you to escort her not only because she is strong, but she's your age and you might know her."_

_"I don't know any girl besides Karin and she's already annoying enough as it is," he grumbled with annoyance._

_"Then this can be good for you! You can also have a new sparring partner. I heard she has the same abilities as the Hokage, too," Orochimaru told him, trying to persuade the young man. But he inwardly sighed, knowing how it takes a lot to convince him. _

_"Just get Kabuto to retrieve her then," Sasuke suggested instead and turned around to leave._

_At this, Orochimaru smiled devilishly and leaned into his chair. "She knows your brother," he said quietly, but that was enough to cause the stiff reaction from the young Uchiha. "Her family was killed by him also."_

_"What…did you say her name was?" Sasuke asked stoically, keeping his anger in check._

_"Arashi," the Sannin answered with a larger grin, knowing that finally convinced him to take the mission. "You leave tomorrow."_

_The young man nodded stiffly and left the room._

_Present…_

When he remembered the man's words, Sasuke's obsidian orbs narrowed with hatred. _'Fucking Itachi! He killed other people's family, too? Tch!' _his thoughts were filled with anger and hatred that he had to stop on the side of the road to calm himself. But that didn't work since he only made him angrier. His teeth gritted as his fists tightened.

_Boom!_

The tree he was using for support fell over, creaking the whole way down. The birds flew into the sky, frightened due to the sudden disturbance. It was a good thing no one was around or they'd become his next victim. These days he had a lot more pent up anger than he used to. Sighing, Sasuke closed his eyes and then took a deep breath. When he was finally calm, Sasuke took out the picture Orochimaru had given him for reference. It was a black and white picture so he couldn't tell what color her hair or eyes were. Tucking the picture back in his cloak, Sasuke continued his way.

_'Didn't he say that I might know her?' _he suddenly remembered with a frown. Orochimaru did say that, but with a sinister smile. Knowing him, it might be some other advantage for him to get his body. _'But…she has the same abilities as the Hokage. Does that mean she's the Hokage's apprentice?' _This was confusing him greatly. A girl with the same abilities as the Hokage yet she's going to work for Orochimaru. His eyes narrowed. _'Maybe she's undercover. That's the only possible explanation and if that's the reason, I'll have to keep my eye on her. She can be useful when I get my revenge as well.' _With that new motivation, Sasuke was actually looking forward to his meeting with this Arashi person.

-_Inside­_-

_1: 15 pm…Konohagakure…_

In the office, Tsunade was speaking with Sai until Shizune came in with a tiny scroll in her hand. There was a hint of sadness in her expression when she handed the Godaime the scroll. Frowning, Tsunade took it and looked at the seal, recognizing that it was from Jiraiya. Quickly, she opened it and read the contents.

_Tsunade_

_I have met Sakura again and I really don't like what I see. She doesn't even remember who Naruto is when I was speaking with her. She told me that back up wasn't enough as well. Just try to cheer up alright. I've given her her assignment, so she's on her way to Nami no Kuni as we speak. Also…I'm going to go now, so if anything happens, I'm sorry. _

_Jiraiya_

Her golden eyes widen at the last sentence and her gaze snapped at her assistant. "He's going to…?" she asked Shizune to make sure.

The young woman nodded.

"What's wrong?" Sai asked monotone.

"Sakura's going to the Land of Waves," Tsunade responded quietly and looked at the young man, deciding not to tell him of the other part. "There's nothing else that we can do for her now. She's on her own. But we'll attack as soon as she gives the signal."

Sai frowned a bit. "What do you mean?"

"She's an ANBU, Sai. It was the deal we made. If she wanted this mission, she had to become an ANBU," the Godaime said in the same dejected tone.

"But at what cost?" Sai was afraid. He didn't like the tone that Tsunade was giving him.

Her blank gaze landed on him directly as she answered, "Every single memory."

"You mean she doesn't remember anything?"

The woman nodded and sighed. "She still has a bit of memory to retain as herself, but other than that, there's nothing else. She's a blank slate…and a just a shinobi. She lives for missions now."

"Don't you think it's too much?" Sai demanded.

"Well, it's best this way, Sai-kun," Shizune interjected. "Without her emotions, she can actually perform her missions better."

The ANBU frowned at this. "But this is Sakura we're talking about."

"And that's why we did it because it's Sakura. She's too emotionally unstable right now, but she's also unhealthy as well," Tsunade said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "She's got to be careful on this mission, considering what happened at the Valley of the End. Her condition is worse now."

Sai became quiet at this, remembering when he had visited her at the hospital. She was really pale and thin. She didn't eat much either. The only thing she did was stare out the window with an expression of longing.

"What can bring her memory back?" he asked.

"Her will. This jutsu depends on the will of the person. If they don't want to remember, they don't remember. But if she wants to truly remember, she has to be prepared for the agony she's going to receive."

Both Shizune and Sai became bewildered at this. "Doo iu koto?" Shizune asked softly.

"For three days, she will remember each and every one of those memories. And each one will be as real as us. She'll be trapped in her own mind, reliving those moments until the present time. She'll believe everything she sees is happening in reality," Tsunade explained, glancing at the two, noting their silence. "Let's see if she has the strength for that when that day comes."

"I'm assuming no one knows," Sai stated with impassiveness.

The Hokage turned around to glare at him. "And stays that way. You will inform this to no one, is that understood?"

Sai bowed. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

**Now wasn't that lurverly?! Of course it was because I wrote it! LOL! Wow! After a good night's sleep, I feel awesome! I woke up two hours ago! XP!**

**Anyways, reviews make me update faster! So if you want a new chapter, give me some!**

**QUESTIONS! **

**I HAVE A NEW STORY THAT I WANT TO WRITE, BUT I'M LETTING YOU GUYS DECIDE! SO HERE'S THE SUMMARY!**

**AFTER HER MOTHER DIED, SAKURA FINDS OUT THAT SHE HAS ANOTHER RELATIVE SHE CAN STAY WITH: HER GRANDFATHER. BUT! HE'S NOT WHO SHE REALLY THINKS HE IS. IN FACT, HE IS TOTALLY THE OPPOSITE OF NORMAL GRAMPS! HER GRANDFATHER IS A YAKUZA CLAN LEADER AND HE HAD JUST ASSIGNED HER A BODYGUARD: UCHIHA SASUKE! HER GRANDFATHER IS HATAKE KAKASHI! NOW SINCE SHE'S THE BOSS'S GRANDDAUGHTER, NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO SHOW HIS FEELINGS FOR HER, ESPECIALLY SASUKE. OF COURSE, THIS COMES TO A TOTAL SURPRISE FOR SAKURA AS SHE ADJUSTS TO HER NEW SCHOOL, HER GRAMPS CRAZY MINIONS, AND TRYING NOT TO FALL FOR HER BODYGUARD. BUT THAT'S KIND OF HARD TO DO SINCE HE'S ALWAYS SO NICE AND HELPFUL, YET MEAN AT THE SAME TIME! THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ROMANCE, HUMOR, AND DRAMA AS SAKURA GOES THROUGH EACH DAY AS THE NEW MEMBER OF THE YAKUZA!**

**THE TITLE IS...CAN'T THINK OF ONE YET, BUT I WILL!**

**_Kay, I've revised my summary. Go look at it on my profile. This one's pretty shitty. Please give me some suggestions once you're done reading the summary for the title. Thanks._**

**So tell me what you think in your review please! Remember...REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED BY NOW.**

**Sincerely,**

**Winter's Holly**


	3. Chapter III: Void

Ehehe...HI! I, um, I'm back! LOL! Oh god! -dodges daggers and all sorts of weapons- I'M SORRY! I've been through a lot lately, so I really didn't have time to write my fics, but I'm back. Also! I went to the convention in Boise! I was so excited! I met Vic Mignogna! It was so cool! He gave me a hug and kissed my head! Don't worry! I did wash my head! LOL! But my best friend was so hyperventilating! It was funny to see!

BUT THAT'S NOT THE GOOD NEWS! THE GOOD NEWS IS...I GOT INTO THE COLLEGE I NEEDED! WOO! ONCE I'M DONE WITH MY TWO YEARS OF GENERALS, I'M PROBABLY GOING TO MOVE TO BERKERLY, CALI! OR! WASHINGTON! WOO! I'M SO HAPPY! AND GUESS WHAT! MY GRADES AREN'T DYING ANYMORE! IF I CAN GET MYSELF BACK UP TO A 3.8 OR 3.9 GPA AGAIN, I'LL BE FREAKIN HAPPY! LOL! ANYWAYS, HERE'S CHAPTER III. THOUGH, IT'S NOT VERY EXCITING AS YOU CAN SEE. SO ENJOY WHILE YOU STILL CAN!

Disclaimer: Me no own!

* * *

_Chapter III: Void_

_By: Winter's Holly_

"_We only labor to stuff the memory, and leave the conscience and the understanding unfurnished and void.__" Michel de Montaigne_

_26__th__ of June… Nami no Kuni… 6: 15 am …_

The sun was barely showing himself over the peaks of the mountains when Sasuke stopped in front of the large bridge that connected the mainland to the tiny country. Craning his neck back, he read the name of the bridge in his head. _'The Great Naruto Bridge…I wonder who that could be.' _Though, it brought a tingling sensation in his stomach as he read the name. A frown appeared on his handsome face as he noticed the familiarity of it to someone he knew. But remembering who that person was was a little bit difficult. Sasuke shook his head and went on across the bridge, keeping his gaze ahead. The bridge was very large so he'd find himself looking about until he stopped dead center of the bridge. One particular spot on the bridge seemed to catch his attention as he went to it. When he was there, the young Uchiha squatted, running his hand gently on the white concrete. His obsidian eyes crossed over one section until he spotted a smudge that wouldn't come out. He fingered at it, knowing that it won't come off at all. The young man found himself narrowing his eyes a bit, trying to remember if he had been here before. But that was preposterous! It was his first time here in Nami no Kuni. He'd never been here ever until now. 

Sighing, Sasuke stood up shaking his head of the idea. _'I have no time to waste here, trying to reminisce old memories,'_ he thought, entering the country. There were guards at the entrance, leaving Sasuke no problems at all as he headed towards town, seeing if he can find some place to stay for the night and eat. As he strolled at a leisurely pace, a loud voice caught his attention, averting his gaze. To his right, a house on the dock, was a boy the age of thirteen. Sasuke blinked a couple of times with a frown and found himself walking to the boy's house. There was a woman who looked like him except her skin was tanner than the boy's and her hair was dark navy blue. He must look like his father, Sasuke thought, now standing in the entrance of the dock.

As if sensing his presence, the young boy turned to look at Sasuke with narrowed eyes, trying to see. But it seemed like he knew who Sasuke was, considering the wide eyes, large grin, and the fact that he was running towards the stoic man. When he was closer, Sasuke can see that this boy had reminded him of someone, but just couldn't place a finger on it.

"Sasuke-nii!" he yelled, surprising Sasuke as he gave a brotherly hug.

Sasuke jumped back with slightly shocked eyes. "Do I know you?" he asked in curiosity.

The boy's onyx eyes widen. "It's me! Inari! Remember when you and Naruto-nii and Sakura-nee came here with Jiji! You guys saved us from Gato!" he exclaimed now dragging Sasuke to the house. The Uchiha's brows furrowed in confusion, examining the boy. He wore a white hat that had two blue stripes wrapping around it while wearing a brown sweater. He even had a new look as well for his hair—there was a patch of blonde hair in the center and came up to Sasuke's chest. _'Who is this boy? But who are Naruto and Sakura?'_

"Kaasan! Guess who's here!" he yelled so indignantly that Sasuke had to twitch.

The mother turned and gave a happy smile, coming up to the two. "Sasuke! My, you've grown into a very handsome young man. It's been three years now, hasn't it?" she asked, leading them into the kitchen. 

Sasuke looked at her in confusion which she caught. "Three years?"

"Yes, Sasuke. Don't you remember? My father, Tazuna, was the bridge builder that you and your team escorted. I'm Tsunami," she explained with a worried look. "Do you remember who Momochi Zabuza was? Or that boy, Haku?"

The young man shook his head 'no.' "I don't even know who Naruto and Sakura are," he told them nonchalantly. But on the inside, he was confused. They know him, but he didn't. "I don't remember ever coming here before. This is my first time here in Nami no Kuni."

Inari, at this point, looked at him with incredulity. "Demo, you were here before! I can prove it to you!" The young boy ran from the kitchen and came back several minutes later with a picture frame. "See?" Inari was right. He was there in the picture, standing beside a pink-haired girl who smile widely while he had on a scowl. He even noticed that there was a bandage wrapped around his neck and on his cheek. He looked back at the girl. Besides pink hair, she had extraordinarily clear green eyes that seemed too happy. _'She must be Sakura,' _he thought, glancing at the blonde boy. He had a grin on his face with his left hand out for a thumbs up. Behind them was an older man, a jounin he assumed, with silver hair and a lazy smile. 

Sasuke pointed to the blonde boy in the picture and asked, "Who is he?"

"That's Naruto-nii," the boy answered. "You two fought all the time when you were here for two weeks. And Sakura-nee always stop you two, by taking your side. Kakashi-san only groaned when he saw you guys fight."

Sasuke took the frame, staring at it for a long time. But, strangely even though he had never taken any interests in girls, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the girl Sakura. Not only her, but for the rest of the people in the picture. He looked at his younger self. His lips almost wanted to smirk upon seeing that scowl and all that blue he wore. But the hitai-ate is the thing that caught his attention the most. The symbol on it was Konoha. _'Konoha? I don't recall ever been in Konoha, either.' _His onyx eyes narrowed when he felt a headache coming. 

Turning to Tsunami, Sasuke asked in a polite stoic manner, "May I stay here, Tsunami-san?"

The older woman blinked and nodded. "Of course, you and your team are always welcomed here," she said and turned to her son. "Go get your grandfather, will you, Inari-chan?" The boy nodded and went to the living room and up the stairs while Sasuke stood silently, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. Sensing this, Tsunami went to the young man. "Why don't you take off your cloak, Sasuke, and I'll make you something to eat, alright?"

Doing as he was told, Sasuke took off his cloak and hung it on the hanger beside the kitchen door. He took a seat at the table and placed his Kusanagi by his leg. "Arigatou, Tsunami-san," he thanked. 

"No problem." She began to prepare breakfast. "What have you been up to nowadays, Sasuke? We haven't heard from Naruto in a long time."

He glanced at the picture in front of him, tilting his head. "Is that your husband?" he asked, wanting to avoid the question.

"Yes, but before Inari-chan had a problem with having his picture there until your team came," she answered, not minding the subject change. 

It was quiet again since Sasuke couldn't think of what to say. His mind was mostly occupied with what happened three years ago. "Tsunami-san?" he called quietly, that it made her turn around. "Can you tell me what happened three years ago?"

Tsunami turned back to the stove, as she took the omelets out onto a small plate. "That I can't tell you, but my father can. He was there on the bridge," she answered just as quiet. The only sounds that occupied the kitchen were her stirring and the sounds of sizzling fish. 

Sasuke lowered his head into his folded hands and stared at the picture once more.

-_Can-_

_27__th__ of June…Inari's house…12: 01 pm…_

Sasuke was getting ready to leave to start finding information until Inari came out and called him. He waited patiently until the boy was nearby. He didn't have the wide grin like he did yesterday. This was resulted by the conversation they had yesterday about what had happened on that mission. Tazuna, whom he got to meet, still looked pretty strong for sixty years old. Tazuna told him everything including the part where he and Sakura thought he had died.

_"That girl really cares for you," he told Sasuke, drinking his tea slowly. _

Sasuke shook his head and looked at Inari. "Did you need something?"

"Do you want to see the forest you trained in?" the boy asked.

The Uchiha looked over at the main part of town and then glanced at the woods. _'Well, it wouldn't hurt to know,' _he thought and nodded to Inari. The two began to head towards the forest while Sasuke just lingered within his thoughts. He admits that this place did seem familiar when he first arrived, but nothing seemed to make any sense. It was odd before when Orochimaru assigned to come here instead of Mizu no Kuni. Everything about this mission was strange. As they entered the forest, Sasuke immediately felt he'd been here before. At least that's what Tazuna told him. They finally arrived in a small clearing and instantly, his sharp eyes noticed the marks on the three trees before him. Going to it for a closer look, his fingers ran over them gently as if it would breaks the moment he'd lay a hand on it. The marks moved all the up to the top of the tree he saw. Wanting to see what it looked like from up there, Sasuke leapt and landed at the tip of the tree, using chakra to keep him on the thin branches. All at once, he felt all of his stress leave his body. _'I could probably ask Karin about this…'_ he mused, enjoying the breeze.

_-You-_

_4: 47 pm…Great Naruto Bridge…_

_'I finally made it!' _Sakura thought as she stood before the bridge, breathing heavily. Having no time to look around, she rushed there immediately, jumping over the sign and into the forest. Her gloved hand clutched at the scroll Jiraiya gave tightly as she remembered the second half of her mission.

_"In order to retrieve information on the Akatsuki's next moves, you must infiltrate Orochimaru's hideout," the Sannin informed her._

_"And how will I achieve that?" she questioned, taking a small sip from her cup of tea._

_Jiraiya glanced at the sky outside. "There will be an escort waiting for you. His name is Uchiha Sasuke," he answered, looking at the ANBU from the corner of his eye._

_Sakura stopped drinking, placed her ceramic cup down, and looked at Jiraiya calmly. "He is an S-class criminal. Do you wish for me to assassinate him before or after I infiltrate Oto's location?"_

_"Neither. You must keep Uchiha alive; he is of valuable asset to Konoha," was his order._

_Sakura did not like this. "But he is a criminal. It should not matter whether he carries the Sharingan or not. He is still a criminal."_

_"Haruno, that is an order not only from me, but from the Godaime herself. Is that understood?"_

_"Hai, Jiraiya-sama. Forgive me for my insolence," she apologized._

_The man sighed. "There's nothing to apologize for. You are still only fifteen years old. You'll understand in no time," he replied._

After jumping from branch to branch, she was now in town on the roofs, dashing quickly to look for this Uchiha Sasuke. Her blue eyes narrowed and closed, trying to concentrate on an odd circulation of chakra. Everyone here was normal with the occasional small ex-ninja. Concentrating harder, she eventually found it, but it was far away. She had to go back. The person she was looking for was near the bridge. _'Tch! What a waste of time!' _Screeching into a halt, she did a back flip and rushed forward in unbelievable speed back to the bridge. Soon, the chakra became stronger and stronger until she saw a rope of chakra coming her way and fast. She dodged it quickly and landed one of the trees nearby, pulling her katana out. A young man stepped forward with his katana drawn as well, but she can sense the dark chakra he infused with it. Her eyes studied him. His expression was cold and blank, but she knew he was fast and strong if she wasn't careful.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" she questioned first.

He stopped moving and activated his Sharingan. "And if I am? What business do you have with me, ANBU?"

The young woman hopped down from her branch, still keeping a good distance away in her defense position as she moved her hand to grab the scroll in her vest. Behind the mask, she noticed how the Uchiha's stance was crouched, too, preparing to defend himself should she do anything suspicious. Cautiously, she pulled her arm out, showing him the scroll, and then she tossed it at him which landed a couple of feet in front of him. 

"Go ahead," she urged him. "All the information you need will be in there."

Still suspicious, Sasuke took the scroll and read the contents. After a few minutes, he withdrew his Kusanagi, allowing Sakura to sheath hers. "What's your name?" he asked monotone.

"Arashi, Uchiha-sama," Sakura greeted and gave a bow. 

Sasuke didn't say a word and began to leave. Knowing that he meant that they were leaving, she followed him quietly, keeping her distance. 

_-See-_

_3__rd__ July…Oto…5: 15 am…_

The moon was shining very dimly tonight as the last quarter was waning more and more. The sky was still dark, probably darker than before if possible as two ninja leaned against tree trunks, resting their tired eyes. However, one was aroused due to a rustling sound across from him. Sasuke's brows furrowed for a few seconds as his senses gradually came back, successfully waking him up. Blinking a couple of times to release himself of the drowsiness, his obsidian eyes landed on the ANBU who had her katana leaning against her left shoulder with her right hand gripping it loosely. His eyes stayed concentrated on her for a while until his body moved in front of her and kneeled. Sasuke made sure to conceal his chakra that way she wouldn't pull her katana on him should she wake up. 

Placing his hand by her head on the bark, Sasuke leaned in with his Sharingan activated. He didn't feel the flow of her chakra. He blinked and realized that she was hiding hers as well even when she was asleep. Seeing her mask, he was very tempted to remove it, wanting to know what she looked like. But considering she is an ANBU after all, she might kill him if he even touched the mask. Sighing, Sasuke stood back up.

"Arashi, it's time to go," he said no louder than he would have normally spoken. He already turned to leave, knowing that she was up and following him.

"Uchiha-sama, may I go wash up first?" she asked nonchalantly.

Sasuke turned to face the shorter woman. He nodded and went to lean on a tree, closing his eyes at the same time. "You have five minutes." The young woman left after giving a bow, leaving Sasuke by himself with his thoughts. His gaze drifted to the dark sky, seeing some of the stars that were still willing to shine even though dawn was approaching quickly. Sasuke's dark gaze narrowed as a familiar emotion passed through him like the wind blowing through leaves of the trees. He felt his stomach tightened into knots from this foreign feeling and immediately pushed it away when he saw Arashi emerging from the bushes. He gave her an acknowledging glance before taking off into the trees. He was quickly followed afterwards by the ANBU.

Two hours later Sasuke and Sakura both stood in front of a rock formation. The young Uchiha took a step forward and placed his hand on the rough surface, pouring chakra into it so that it would grant the two entry. The ground rumbled lowly with tiny rocks and pebbles falling to the ground as the formation split open slowly and a dark tunnel was all that was seen. The wind right then and there decided to breeze on by, echoing into the endless darkness of the entrance. The shinobi turned back to the ANBU to see her reaction, but all she did was turn her head back at him. The onyx orbs narrowed a bit until its owners walked on ahead. Again, Sakura said nothing, but trailed after him with soundless footsteps. Once inside, the gates moved back into its disguised cloak, and Sasuke and Sakura continued down the echoing darkness until a tiny light shown through at the end. 

Feeling a sort of excitement, Sakura walked ahead of Sasuke to see pillars and a head of a snake protruding from the opposite wall with candles in its eyes. She heard Sasuke stop behind her, but paid no mind as she went forward to the snake sculpture. It was enormous! Its jaws wide open was still taller than she was. If it had been alive, she would have been eaten quickly. 

_Tak!_

_Tak!_

_Tak!_

The sounds of footsteps instantaneously averted the young kunoichi's attention as a malicious chuckle rang, bouncing off the walls of the hideout with Orochimaru emerging from the shadows. Sakura gave him a glance behind her mask, observing his features. Ghostly pale and unhealthy complexion, tall, thin, greasy long black hair, and eerie golden eyes. Out of everything she saw, it was his eyes that she did not like. It felt like she was staring into the eyes of Death itself. However, she simply can't turn away now that she's here. Taking a silent deep breath, the young woman forced herself forward and bowed before the man.

"Orochimaru-sama, oyaku ni tateba ureshiku omoimasu (1)," Sakura stated and straightened herself back up, seeing Sasuke beside the snake Sannin.

The man took a step forward with his hand outstretched towards her, causing her to be cautious and jump back. Orochimaru stopped with a lifted brow and scoff. "Why so evasive if you are going to serve under me?" he questioned with amusement. 

Placing a hand on her mask, Sakura replied, "I wish to keep my identity hidden for now, Orochimaru-sama."

"And if I wanted to see? Will you disobey me then?"

Her dark brows twitched as she sighed lowly while her fist clenched tightly. With that hand that is on the mask, Sakura briefly glimpsed at Sasuke before taking the mask off. Letting her hood fall back, Sakura stared blankly at the man. "Is that better now?" she asked monotonously.

The older man blinked and was actually surprised to see that the Haruno changed her outer appearance. Looking at her now, he knew that she didn't really remember who he was and what he did to her. His golden gaze darkened as the thought of torturing her again passed through his mind. Turning to the quiet young man, he said, "Arashi-kun will be living in the room next to yours, Sasuke-kun. So make her feel comfortable, nee?"

Onyx eyes moved across the room to glare at the ANBU as he began to lead the way once more. However, before he took one step, a hand was felt on his shoulder. "Nani?" he inquired coldly.

The Sannin leaned until he hovered over Sasuke's ear, whispering, "Make sure you keep an eye on her—she still might be working under the Hokage," he warned and let Sasuke go. The young man nodded curtly at her, telling her silently to follow him until they were in the candle-lighted hallways. Their footsteps seemed to echo more loudly than before since the atmosphere was too tense and nerve-wrecking at the moment. 

Sakura stopped, a familiar air catching her attention. It was as if she had walked behind him all the time when she saw the Uchiwa on his back. The shinobi noticed this and ceased walking a couple of feet in front of her. She looked at him with icy blue eyes. "I have got a question for you, Uchiha-sama," she started quietly. "Why did you leave Konohagakure no Sato? Was this really for revenge?"

Sasuke blinked once, not showing any sign on shock at the blunt inquiry. He turned back around, continuing to his room. "That is not any of your business, ANBU," was his reply. So their silence resumed until both locked away into their rooms. 

* * *

Alright, so it sucked ass, but, at least, I'm writing again! The fun actually begins the next chapter! Thank god! LOL! Oh, I found this awesome Inari pic! So if you want to see what he looks like older, please visit my profile! Anyways, here are some Japanese lessons!

(1) Oyaku ni tateba ureshiku omoimasu - It means "I am glad if I can serve you."

There you have it! So you know the drill! Please review if you have any questions, concerns, or anything at all. 

Final Word Count: 3, 473

_Sincerely,_

_Holly_


	4. Chapter IV: The Unseen

**Ah...I can see the glares now...-smiles- It's been a while, hasn't it, guys? And I'm sure you all hate me for keeping you waiting for so long. But again, my laptop just couldn't handle the pressure of booting up with the battery and the plug, so it froze on me. But, I got it fixed (again); at least, I didn't have to do a system recovery or it wouldn't have deleted everything and you and I both would have been screwed uber badly. Anyways, if any of you saw chapter 396 for Naruto, give me a shout out! ARGH! I HATE IT! IT'S LIKE TWIN OF INUYASHA! IT JUST KEEPS GOING! AND I'M PISSED ABOUT THAT TOO! WHAT THE HELL! CONTINUE THE OTHER HALF OF INUYASHA, YOU DAMN JERKS! TAKAHASHI-SENSEI WAS NEARLY DONE WITH IT, BUT NO! YOU DECIDEDLY TO QUIT RIGHT THEN AND THERE! ARGH! STUPID! -BANGS HEAD ON WALL- I HATE IT WHEN THEY DO THAT! FREAKIN NIMWITS! SO FRUSTRATING! **

-sighs-** Okay, I'm done with my rant. Gah...I still feel like crap. I was so sick man, I couldn't move. And if any of you who are Asians who know what I mean when I say trying to get "rid of the wind" hurts like shit! My mom was so freakin evil! I think she was getting revenge from when I did it to her. Oh well. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own...damn!**

* * *

_Chapter IV: The Unseen_

_By: Winter's Holly_

"_The art of living is more like that of wrestling than of dancing; the main thing is to stand firm and be ready for an unseen attack." – Marcus Aurelius Antonius_

_4__th__ of July…9: 30 am…Oto Hideout…_

Last night did not go well for Sasuke at all. The first thing Orochimaru told him to do was to fight that damn ANBU to see how good she really was. And he lying in bed was the result. She was merciless! When Orochimaru said she was the apprentice of the Godaime that old Sannin wasn't kidding! Arashi had monstrous strength he had never seen in a girl before. But that wasn't even the thing that made Sasuke the way he is now. It was her medical jutsu. That combined with agility and strength, Arashi is a formidable foe. She had cut many of his tendons, disabling him from getting away quick. Sasuke turned slowly to the wall, twitching at the pain he was in when he remembered with amazement at how she withstood his Sharingan.

_Yesterday…2: 45 pm…_

_Arashi was standing five feet away from the Uchiha after experiencing his Chidori Nagashi. Her right arm was now numb due to that attack when he pierced her with his Kusanagi that was infused with his chakra and Chidori. Her body was battered with bruises, cuts, and broken bones. She panted heavily. It was already difficult enough to fight the Uchiha, but to also keep up with the genjutsu she placed upon herself was harsh. Her chakra was almost depleted and if she fainted now, then her identity would be uncovered. A movement across the baron land caught her attention as she stood in her rigid stance. Her blues eyes narrowed when she realized instead of obsidian eyes glaring at her, it was the Sharingan. Sweat slid down the side of her face, and made her clothes stick to her like a second skin. Her black cloak was helping any either. It was only about three hours after noon, but the blazing sun was beating down on the two ninja ruthlessly as she dried out and killed any living creature. Arashi gripped her right arm tightly as the darker, old blood ran. Her tongue clicked in frustration, noticing that the Uchiha was recovering quickly, and moving towards her. Instinctively, Arashi back up, trying to distance herself while analyzing her situation._

_Blue eyes darted to the young man in front of her who was quickly advancing. Like her, his left arm was broken, meaning she had an advantage since he was left-handed when it came to his Chidori. However, his right arm is still in tact, and he can still use his katana on her. She looked at his body, noticing that his cuts were healing. This made her almost want to growl in anger. At this rate, he can kill her and wouldn't even give a damn. But…the most dangerous weapon he has against her was his Sharingan. As what she had learned in the ANBU—always shield one's eyes from a kekkei genkai like that. Backing up more, Arashi hit a dead end with a large wall of earth and bit her lip. Seeing the Uchiha coming closer, Arashi decided to take that chance of fighting him with her eyes closed. So taking out her hitai-ate, she wrapped forehead protector around her eyes and relaxed._

'It's a good thing that Hokage-sama taught me how to fight without sight or I would have been dead moments ago,' _she mused and blindly stood into a more flowing stance. Back in her training as ANBU, Sakura had requested to be trained under Hyuuga Hiashi to better control her chakra. It took a lot of convincing along with the help of the Hokage, but he finally trained her._

_21__st__ of May…_

_At the district of the Hyuuga clan, Arashi and Tsunade made their way in as the ninja there bowed in respect. Arashi glanced at her superior with inquiry and Tsunade just shrugged her shoulders. Once they arrived at the main building, Hiashi greeted them, leading them into his humble home. When they were finally comfortable after a couple cups of tea, Hiashi placed his cup down, looking at the Hokage._

_"What brings you here, Tsunade-sama?" he questioned with a straight face, while folding his hands._

_Glancing at her apprentice, the blonde cleared her throat and said, "I would like you to teach Arashi different ways of using her chakra besides for genjutsu and medicine."_

_This request sent Hiashi back with confusion. "No one outside the Hyuuga clan has ever learned our secrets, and it won't start now," he stated with finality. "Gomen, Godaime-sama, demo I cannot teach her—that will be going against traditions."_

_Arashi stood up, giving a respectful bow to the clan leader. "Thank you for listening, Hiashi-sama," the young woman said. Turning to Tsunade, Arashi only sighed. "I can do without anymore training on chakra control, my lady."_

_But Tsunade wasn't going to hear that. She needed Arashi to know more techniques if she was going to succeed on her mission. Arashi was going to need everything that she can have in order to survive at Orochimaru's, especially if she was going to be training with the Uchiha. Standing up with authority, she called the Hyuuga from the room, speaking in a low tone._

_"Hiashi, you have to teach her"—the man frowned even more at this—"I have a feeling that war is going to come on us soon, if not sooner. I don't need you to teach her secrets of Hyuuga clan, but more like how to guide her chakra so that she would perfect her chakra control completely."_

_The man straightened upon hearing this and stared at her. "Does anyone know of this?"_

_She shook her head 'no.' "Only me"_

_His translucent eyes wandered over to the quiet kunoichi who was staring blankly ahead of her before bowing down to his Hokage. "That girl's changed, but I will make her stronger."_

_Breathing a sigh of relief, Tsunade glanced at her apprentice with uncertainty. "Thank you, Hiashi."_

_Snap!_

_Upon hearing a piece of twig snap, Arashi tilted her left ear more to that direction and heard the shifting of earth beneath sandals. The sounds around her were louder now that she didn't depend on her sight. Her hips pivoted to the right more as she moved her right arm to see if it was finally done healing. When it was outstretched, she tested it and there was no pain. This made her more determined to beat Orochimaru's pupil. The quick movement of the dirt instantly alerted her as she swiftly leaped into the air while turning half a circle, so that when she landed she was facing the Uchiha._

_Sasuke halted and turned around just in time to avoid her chakra-filled palm which landed on the wall, creating an enormous hole in it. His Sharingan anticipated this; however, he was thrown off when her chakra pushed into her keirakukei. Instead of controlling the flow of chakra like the Hyuuga's, she controlled his movements. It was like she was the puppeteer and he was her doll. His body was frozen. Now desperate, Sasuke tried to free himself, but nothing worked. And soon he found himself being thrown back by a tremendous force as he crashed on the ground with blood flowing from his lips._

_"Urgh!" he grunted, clutching his abdomen. _'N-nani?! Why couldn't I move my body?!'

_Arashi decided to take advantage of the situation and teleported in front of Sasuke (who was still lying on the ground) as she brought her palm downward to attack once more. But as soon as she came in contact, Sasuke plunged his own dark chakra into her chakra system, making her cry in pain. He tossed her off, distancing himself from her as he panted harshly, cringing as each breath caused him pain._

_"Ugh!" the young woman gasped, grabbing her chest in a desperate attempt to stop the pain._

_Alarmed, Sasuke went over to see what was wrong and saw that blood was coming profusely from her lips. Not knowing what was wrong, Sasuke picked her up while performing a hand sign to teleport himself back to the base in Kabuto's lab. The said medic was startled when he saw the two bloodied teens. Getting up from his stool, he calmly walked over to Sasuke, pushing the bridge of his glasses up._

_"Doushita, Sasuke-kun?" he asked, not even concerned with the way Arashi was acting._

_And this made the Uchiha a bit furious. "What do you think?" he retorted. "Help her or Orochimaru will be angry." With that, he thrust the girl into the medic's arms and left without another word._

_Present…_

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

Sasuke looked idly at the door, though, it seemed like he could blast down the door, considering how murderous that lazy glare was. The door was knocked on once more. He continued to ignore it as he turned more on his belly, burying his face into the pillow. Finally, the persistent knocking ceased, but the door opened silently and closed just the same. Although, it was truly quiet, making Sasuke furrow his raven brows in suspicion. Then…there it was. His bed sagged down a bit as the person continued to stay quiet. This annoyed him, so Sasuke turned around, knowing that this particular person wasn't going to do anything to him. After living here for more than a month, his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness around him. In front of him was the person he was currently inwardly cursing for his injuries.

Glaring, Sasuke muttered, "What do you want?"

He felt the bed move a bit until he heard a match being swiped against the sandpaper of the matchbox, and the room slowly lit up with the dim golden flame. With the lighting, Sasuke saw her features more clearly and was sucked in. Besides her beauty, there was just something about her that calmed his nerves. Her eyes…her eyes…instead of blue, he saw green. _'Green?'_ Sasuke blinked and averted his gaze.

"Well?"

Arashi tilted her head. "I thought I should heal some of your injuries for you," she told him, taking his arm gently. "Considering you are my superior, I should, at least, do some things for you."

Unable to say anything coherent, Sasuke remained silent as he watched the kunoichi heal his wounds. The green glow on his stomach drew him in, reminding him of something he forgot that was important to him. When the green chakra dissipated, Arashi got up and was about to leave until he spoke up.

"What was wrong with you yesterday?"

Arashi turned around, stared at him for a moment before seating herself on the bed once more. Her cerulean eyes gazed for a long time at the flame as if in a trance. Then after a long moment of silence, Arashi sighed. "I have heart difficulties; it happened about a month ago. I received an injury that nearly took my life or so I was told," she told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked in curiosity.

"Well, I don't really remember anything. The only thing I remembered was that I was an ANBU and that was it," she answered. "So that's why I don't remember how I got it or who gave it to me."

"What would you do if you did?" Sasuke asked.

The young woman shrugged. "I'd probably just give them a beating," she replied casually with an impassive expression.

"Hontou? Then I'd stay out of the way if you do," Sasuke muttered with a twitch of his left eye.

Briefly glimpsing at the Uchiha, Arashi just sighed. "You should." With that, she decided that it was time to leave him alone. She didn't want to stay with the enemy for too long. She was still from what happened yesterday, and was in dire need of rest. "Have a nice day, Uchiha-san."

"Hn," he grunted, watching the door shut with a click. Breathing out deeply, Sasuke closed his eyes when an image of the pink-haired girl came to his mind. Snapping his eyes open, a frown was set on his lips, wondering why she came to his head. He didn't even know who she was, yet he found himself thinking of her. Why? As far as he was concerned, he never met any of those people in the picture. _'Did something happen to me? Did I really know them? If so, why can't I remember anything?' _All of these thoughts ran through his mind giving him a migraine.

Shifting around again, Sasuke was now on his back with his arms behind his head. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember anything on that one morning. He remembered asking Orochimaru about it, but the man just said that he was exhausted and needed rest to rest. But all of that was said with a sly grin. _'Maybe I should go talk with Suigetsu or Karin. They should probably know something,'_ he mused until another thought came to mind. _'Matte…Karin? She probably has something to do with this.' _And with this, Sasuke glared at the ceiling in anger. If anything, Karin was probably the one who erased his memories. But…the question was: why were they erased? This troubled the Uchiha greatly, knowing that if he himself had told her to erase it, it must have been for a good reason. Yet, what was it that made him get rid of his memories?

The girl in the photo appeared again in he registered this fact.

That's it! That girl had something to do with it. If he can find her, maybe all of his questions can be answered. But there are two major factors that would hold him back. One was that if the girl was still alive, would she still be in Konoha? And two: if she was in Konoha, what would she do if he did go there to speak with her?

The young man groaned in frustration as he sat up, running his hand through his unruly raven locks. "Kuso! I shouldn't even be thinking about this! I should think of my revenge instead of some little girl!" he reprimanded himself, and got up, taking his katana. "I'll train a little to clear my head."

- _Sharingan _-

_12: 00 pm…Oto Outskirts…Forest…_

Earlier, after Sakura finally regained her strength, she got up and took her cloak. When she made sure that no one was outside her door and that Sasuke had gone off somewhere, the ANBU quickly navigated through the maze until she found herself in the main entrance. Checking once more, Sakura ran down the entrance hall, successfully making it out without anyone catching her. Now, she roamed in the forest that separated Hi no Kuni and Oto, waiting for the ANBU who came to get her report. She knew this was risky; however, sending a bird was even riskier. She couldn't just send off valuable information, knowing there might be a high probability that someone might get to it. So giving the information in person was a lot safer. If anyone asked her where she went, she could just tell them that she was training.

As she walked to and fro, leaves moving caught her attention as she snapped around, puling out a kunai. Two thumps were heard landing in front of her as two ANBU. The one with the ram mask on stepped forward, giving her a bow.

"Haruno-sama," he greeted as he took off his mask to reveal a face Sakura thought she had seen before. "It's been a long time."

Not understanding, all the young woman did was nod to him. "Here; all of the information you need will be there," Sakura stated stoically, handing him a scroll. "It won't be long until I give the command. Orochimaru is weak, but he is still strong enough to fight Konoha."

The second ANBU whose mask was of an ox came up, also removing his mask. Sakura tilted her head more. This man also seemed familiar what with his strangely shaped eyes and all. "When will we strike then Arashi?" the older man asked.

Looking back where she cold see the large rock formation, Sakura thought about it and turned back. "We'll attack when it's almost time for the transfer to commence," she declared.

Both men looked at one another and nodded. The second one spoke, "Then we will meet in two weeks on Wednesday the 19th. Got it?" he questioned and the other two nodded. Looking back at the raven haired girl, the older man went up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered, "Be careful around Sasuke, Sakura."

Leaning back, he gave her a smile, giving her a pat on the head while she, on the other hand, wondered how he knew her name. _'Have I…met them before?'_

"See ya later, Arashi," the first ANBU bid, and both went off in a whirl leaves.

Sakura only stared at the green leaves that looked more see through with the sun sifting through them. The wind gently breezed between them, making each leaf rustle with a ballad of their own. Closing her eyes, she felt more comfortable here in the forest than any other place. The breeze blew again, this time blowing her hood off and letting her hair flow. As if her body had a mind of its own, Sakura moved farther and farther away from Oto and deeper into the wilderness, shutting herself away.

Unbeknownst to her, however, was that Sasuke had seen everything that went on with her and the two ANBU from Konoha. As he trailed after her, Sasuke made sure to mask his chakra, so that she wouldn't detect him. But considering she could sense chakra well, hopefully he concealed it to the point that it was unrecognizable. Following her, Sasuke knew she still had allegiance with Konoha from the start, but didn't think she would make her meeting so open especially if it was this close to Oto. Originally, he was sent out to find Arashi for their first mission together that Orochimaru was to assign them. However, after witnessing that scene, the Uchiha wondered if the Sannin knew if Arashi was still in league with Konoha or not.

_'If he did, what does he plan on doing?' _Sasuke thought, trying to piece everything together. _'Why did he want me to get her in the first place? Unless…he wants me to…no! T-that's impossible!' _looking at Arashi again, he noticed something different about her that flickered. _'Flickered? Matte!' _Activating his Sharingan, it was then and there that he noticed something with her chakra flow. Her system seemed to be working hard to regulate a jutsu she placed. Narrowing his crimson eyes, Sasuke glared at the forest floor, contemplating. _'What could she be hiding…?' _Glancing at her once more, his mind finally clicked.

- _Uchiha _-

_12: 45 pm…_

As they leapt over the oversized branches expertly, the ANBU in the ram mask said quietly, "She's changed, hasn't she, Yamato-taichou?"

Yamato took off his mask and looked at the younger man beside him before turning back to dodge another branch. "Yes, but hopefully, on this mission if she ever regains her memories that she will be brave enough to face her past," Yamato replied. "So Tsunade has only allowed me, Kakashi-senpai, and you, Sai, to know of this situation, is that correct?"

Said young man nodded curtly. "But we mustn't tell Naruto-kun about it."

This news surprised him. "Nani? Naruto has every right to know of this as well," Yamato argued.

"I agree, but Godaime said that if he did, he wouldn't be able to contain himself and will go after them."

So that's what it was. She wanted him to get more training done as well. _'That way when the war begins, Naruto will be able to fight the Akatsuki which will inevitably be involved as well.'_

"Let's hurry back and report to the Hokage about this," he stated with Sai agreeing. After jumping over that last branch, the two pushed more chakra into their feet, rushing back to Konoha.

- _Massacre_ -

_Somewhere in Hi no Kuni…4: 46 pm…_

The wind chimes gave a soft ringing tune as the winds blew gently around cloaked figures. The shorter figure stopped, staring off in the distance as if someone had called him.

"Itachi?" called Kisame as he carried the Jinchuuriki on his shoulder.

The said man turned back around. "It's going to start very soon," was his answer.

This made the blue-tinted man widen his eyes in excitement. "What is?"

"The battle that is going to decide the fate of the Ninja World. And…they're going to be ones who will start it."

Kisame moved until he was closer to the stoic Uchiha. "You mean…?"

Itachi turned around with a small smile. "Yes. My foolish little brother and that girl," he stated. "But it seems that both have lost their memories, yet they're in the same place."

The former Kirinin shook his head. "You know you scare me sometimes with your weird insight and all," he remarked with a smirk.

"Let's get going, Kisame," Itachi said, looking at the darkening sky. "It's going to start raining very soon."

* * *

**Oooo...suspense! Well, let's see what Sasuke would do? He'll probably be a pervert and go into her room or something -shrugs nonchalantly- Anyways, I am again sorry for the long wait, but I also have assignments to take care of peeps since I was gone for god knows how long. Make up assignments are great, let me tell ya! Oh my god! I just realized something! It's APRIL! Well, I knew it was April, but my birthday is almost here! WHOOOT! I'm going to be EIGHTEEN! WOO HOO! BUT IT'S TAKING FOREVOR! -cries and wallows in self-pity- **

**Anyways, you guys should totally check out this pic of Tenten that I drew for the FIRST TIME! IT IS SO FUCKIN SWEET! It was a request from Mintxrain, so I did it for her! Hoped you like it! Yeah, so check it out!**

**Alright, you know the drill. Please, if you have any questions, concerns, problems, OR requests, leave me a review! Yeah, for those of you who don't know yet, I'm taking in requests for art that you want done for whatever like your favorite character or scene from a fic. -chuckles- I told this to my friend and she told me, I should charge you guys, but I said no cause I like drawing for free...now if it had something to do with pastels and painting, on the other hand, I might have to charge ya. Those things are flippin expensive! Okay, I'm leaving now. Remember, review!**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Holly_**


	5. Announcement

Announcement:

Hey guys, I am sorry to say this, but I will no longer continue any of the fanfics. I'm just so busy with college and frankly I'm just too depressed nowadays to continue writing at all. Right now, I'm going through a tough time and would like to wish to be by myself as of now. I'm sorry, but if there is anyone who is willing to continue the stories, let me know and I'll let you have them. Thanks you guys. It's been real.

Sincerely,

Holly

Happy Thanksgiving


	6. Contest

Okay, apparently, there are a lot of people who want to take over my stories. So how about this, I have six stories that need to be continued and they are:

"Different Stars" – SatoRisa, Rated M, Romance/Drama

"Kakurenbo: Hide and Seek" – SasuSaku, Rated M, Romance/Drama

"Remember You, Always" – SasuSaku, Rated M, Romance/Drama/Angst

"The White Rose" – SasuSaku, Rated M, Romance/Drama/Angst

"What It Means To Live" – SasuSaku, Rated M, Romance/Drama/Angst

"Wintry Dawn" – SasuSaku, Rated M, Romance/Drama/Supernatural

I'm sure you all know what the summaries are, so I'll not bother to rewrite that. So here's the deal, peeps. For each story, I will give the limit to five people who want that particular story. Then from the five I pick, I want a short story of those characters. I want you guys to email it to me that way I'll read it and pick my choice. Not only that, I'll also let the readers get the chance to read the stories from five of the authors for the each fic.

Get what I am saying? Basically, I'll pick five authors for each of my six fics. Then, I want a story from each of you. I want to see your writing style and if I like it, I'll let you be the successor to the fic. So the one story that will win, I will post as the new chapter. Got it? And let the contest begin!


End file.
